coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1509 (2nd July 1975)
Plot Len and Jerry ask Ray if he was serious about what he told them last night about him and Deirdre getting married. Deirdre breaks the news to Blanche. She thinks she's being ridiculous. Deirdre tells her she can't explain it herself, except that they're well-matched, and has no doubts at all. Blanche tries to talk her out of it but is nonplussed when she'd told the wedding is at the register office tomorrow, the 9th July. Deirdre is happy to take the risk and the challenge. Blanche gives her consent. Len wonders if they should try and stop the wedding. Rita tells Ken why Ernie was so alarmed to see him in his taxi. They find it amusing. Rita urges Ernie to come clean with Emily and kids him on that Ken is a gossip. Bet is stunned at Deirdre's news and thinks she's barmy. Jerry assures Deirdre that, despite his own doubts, he's happy for her. Annie thinks Deirdre is on the rebound from Billy. Tricia is upset when she hears the news. The residents wish the couple well when they come into the Rovers and Ray buys drinks all round. Ray and Deirdre work out who they want as witnesses. Ernie confesses his piano-playing partnership to Emily who's pleased at the news. Ray and Deirdre invite everyone to drinks that night. As Deirdre gets ready, Blanche wishes her luck coping with her mistakes. Deirdre tells Blanche they'll live with her. As Deirdre is late getting to the Rovers, Ray buys drinks for the stags but not the hens. Ray thinks he's got Deirdre in the palm of his hand but the men think he'll change. Deirdre finally turns up. Annie gives Blanche her cold best wishes. Blanche doesn't warm to Ray when he tells her that he'll treat her daughter well. Deirdre tells the hens they're honeymooning in London. Blanche can't help worrying. The next morning, Jerry wakes a hungover Ray on his wedding day. Cast Regular cast *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Kabin *20 Victoria Street - Living room *Fairclough, Langton and Booth - Yard and office Notes *The theme music for both this episode and the previous one was a slightly different arrangement which carried on after the title caption and into the episode. *Ray Langton's age is given as thirty whereas he was born in 1947. *A customer in the Rovers is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emily gets a confession from Ernest - and reacts in an unexpected fashion. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,150,000 homes (8th place). Notable dialogue Blanche Hunt (about Ray Langton): "He's a pint and baccy merchant for all his fancy talk and his airs. I bet he watches telly in his stocking feet. Picking his nose at same time I shouldn't wonder. He's a lout, an' a bigmouth an' a trouble maker. He's dead rough and I bet he sleeps with his window shut!" Category:1975 episodes